Energy consumption worldwide is generally increasing, and conventional hydrocarbon resources are being consumed. In an attempt to meet demand, the exploitation of unconventional resources may be desired. For example, highly viscous hydrocarbon resources, such as heavy oils, may be trapped in sands where their viscous nature does not permit conventional oil well production. This category of hydrocarbon resource is generally referred to as oil sands. Estimates are that trillions of barrels of oil reserves may be found in such oil sand formations.
In some instances, these oil sand deposits are currently extracted via open-pit mining. Another approach for in situ extraction for deeper deposits is known as Steam-Assisted Gravity Drainage (SAGD). The heavy oil is immobile at reservoir temperatures, and therefore, the oil is typically heated to reduce its viscosity and mobilize the oil flow. In SAGD, pairs of injector and producer wells are formed to be laterally extending in the ground. Each pair of injector/producer wells includes a lower producer well and an upper injector well. The injector/production wells are typically located in the payzone of the subterranean formation between an underburden layer and an overburden layer.
The upper injector well is used to typically inject steam, and the lower producer well collects the heated crude oil or bitumen that flows out of the formation, along with any water from the condensation of injected steam. The injected steam forms a steam chamber that expands vertically and horizontally in the formation. The heat from the steam reduces the viscosity of the heavy crude oil or bitumen, which allows it to flow down into the lower producer well where it is collected and recovered. The steam and gases rise due to their lower density. Gases, such as methane, carbon dioxide, and hydrogen sulfide, for example, may tend to rise in the steam chamber and fill the void space left by the oil defining an insulating layer above the steam. Oil and water flow is by gravity driven drainage urged into the lower producer well.
Many countries in the world have large deposits of oil sands, including the United States, Russia, and various countries in the Middle East. Oil sands may represent as much as two-thirds of the world's total petroleum resource, with at least 1.7 trillion barrels in the Canadian Athabasca Oil Sands, for example. At the present time, only Canada has a large-scale commercial oil sands industry, though a small amount of oil from oil sands is also produced in Venezuela. Because of increasing oil sands production, Canada has become the largest single supplier of oil and products to the United States. Oil sands now are the source of almost half of Canada's oil production, while Venezuelan production has been declining in recent years. Oil is not yet produced from oil sands on a significant level in other countries.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2010/0078163 to Banerjee et al. discloses a hydrocarbon recovery process whereby three wells are provided: an uppermost well used to inject water, a middle well used to introduce microwaves into the reservoir, and a lowermost well for production. A microwave generator generates microwaves which are directed into a zone above the middle well through a series of waveguides. The frequency of the microwaves is at a frequency substantially equivalent to the resonant frequency of the water so that the water is heated.
Along these lines, U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2010/0294489 to Dreher, Jr. et al. discloses using microwaves to provide heating. An activator is injected below the surface and is heated by the microwaves, and the activator then heats the heavy oil in the production well. U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2010/0294488 to Wheeler et al. discloses a similar approach.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,441,597 to Kasevich discloses using a radio frequency generator to apply radio frequency (RF) energy to a horizontal portion of an RF well positioned above a horizontal portion of an oil/gas producing well. The viscosity of the oil is reduced as a result of the RF energy, which causes the oil to drain due to gravity. The oil is recovered through the oil/gas producing well.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,891,421, also to Kasevich, discloses a choke assembly coupled to an outer conductor of a coaxial cable in a horizontal portion of a well. The inner conductor of the coaxial cable is coupled to a contact ring. An insulator is between the choke assembly and the contact ring. The coaxial cable is coupled to an RF source to apply RF energy to the horizontal portion of the well.
Unfortunately, long production times, for example, due to a failed start-up, to extract oil using SAGD may lead to significant heat loss to the adjacent soil, excessive consumption of steam, and a high cost for recovery. Significant water resources are also typically used to recover oil using SAGD, which impacts the environment. Limited water resources may also limit oil recovery. SAGD is also not an available process in permafrost regions, for example, or in areas that may lack sufficient cap rock, are considered “thin” payzones, or payzones that have interstitial layers of shale.
In RF heating applications, a rigid coaxial feed arrangement or transmission line may be desired to couple to a transducer or an antenna in the subterranean formation. Typical commercial designs of a rigid coaxial feed arrangement are not generally designed for structural loading or subterranean use, as installation generally requires long runs of the transmission line along the lines of 500-1500 meters, for example.
Increased power applied within the subterranean formation may result in antenna component heating. One factor that may contribute to the increased heating may be the length of the coaxial transmission line, for example. Component heating for the antenna may be undesirable, and may result in less efficient hydrocarbon resource recovery, for example.
A typical coaxial feed geometry may not allow for adequate flow of a cooling fluid based upon a relatively large difference in hydraulic volume between inner and outer conductors of the coaxial feed. More particularly, a typical coaxial feed may be assembled by bolted flanges with compressed face seals, for example. The coaxial feed also includes a small inner conductor with a standoff for the signal voltage. However, the typical coaxial feed may not be developed for use with a coolant and for increased thermal performance. Moreover, hydraulic volumes of the inner and outer conductors may be significantly different, which may affect overall thermal performance.
To more efficiently recover hydrocarbon resources, it may be desirable to inject a solvent, for example, in the subterranean formation. For example, the solvent may increase the effects of the RF antenna on the hydrocarbon resources. One approach for injecting a solvent within the subterranean formation includes the use of sidetrack wells that are typically used for instruction and are separate from the tubular conductors used for hydrocarbon resource recovery.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0103497 to Gondouin discloses a down-hole flow control apparatus, super-insulated tubular, and surface tools for producing heavy oil by steam injection. More particularly, Gondouin discloses using two dedicated and super-insulated vertical tubulars, coaxially carrying wet steam at the center, surrounded by heated oil through the coldest part of their environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,770,602 to Buschhoff discloses a double wall pipe. More particularly, Buschhoff discloses a double wall pipe with an inner high pressure pipe having an inner flow space for liquids. The double wall pipe also includes an outer protection pipe coaxially arranged around the inner pipe. The outer pipe has longitudinal grooves on an inner surface. The inner high pressure pipe is fitted tightly into the outer protection pipe.
It may thus be desirable to provide increased efficiency hydrocarbon resource recovery. More particularly, it may be desirable to provide increased cooling and/or solvent injection along with an RF antenna, using less components, for example.